Mushroom Kingdom (stage)
|caption = Mushroom Kingdom in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Complete Classic mode for the first time. |music = *''Underwater (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Overworld (Super Mario Bros.)'' |game = SSF2 |series = Mario |legality = Banned }} Mushroom Kingdom ( ) alternatively called Mushroom Kingdom I, is a unlockable stage in Super Smash Flash 2 based on the game Super Mario Bros. that originally appeared as the only unlockable in the original Super Smash Bros.. Mushroom Kingdom has been recreated in sprite form almost faithfully, albeit with minor upgrades. Layout The stage most prominent trait is the balancing platforms found in the middle of the stage over a gap, if a character stands on one, this one will start descending while the empty will start rising, eventually causing both platforms to fall, though a new pair will spawn afterwards. It is possible to tell the weight of all character by standing two characters on the platforms, the heavier character will always sink faster than a light one. On the left side there is a hard platform comprised of Brick Blocks and Warp Pipes that connects to the stage's boundaries, below this is a narrow pathway that also takes to the boundaries; a pass-through platforms can been seen right to the warp pipe. On the right side there are two pass-through platforms and another Warp Pipe. Players can use the Warp Pipes to travel back and forth between them but may be careful as there are chances they can pop out from the Warp Pipe found deep in the gap. A Piranha Plant sporadically come out of the pipe, biting any character that touches it, it may be defeated if attacked long enough. It features the characteristic HUD from Super Mario Bros., which carries the first player of the match's name, as well as the coins number, always on 000, the world number, always on 1-1, and fully functional time counter that starts at 999. Music *The main music track is Underwater (Super Mario Bros.), an orchestral remix of the underwater theme from Super Mario Bros.. *The alternate music track is Overworld (Super Mario Bros.), an upbeat 8-bit remix of the ground theme from Super Mario Bros.. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. It has walk-offs on both sides, walls (the pipes), a ceiling, as well as a pit that objectively divides the stage into two. Origin .]] This stage, based in its layout in ''Super Smash Bros., takes its aesthetic and design from the overworld levels levels in Super Mario Bros., where Mario can use Warp Pipes to gain access to bonus rooms, underground levels, or simply as transport, as detailed in the stage. The Piranha Plants are also a feature from said game, as these entities could appear out of certain Warp Pipes as a hazard Mario needed to avoid. The scale in the middle of the stage hails from certain levels in Super Mario Bros. that have the aforementioned object, in which if Mario stands on one for too long, the scale breaks, and Mario falls off of it. Gallery Screenshots Look out for Piranha hazard.png| and jumping over Piranha Plant. Attacked by plant.png| being hit by Piranha Plant. Early design Piranha plant.png|Mario using while crouches near Piranha Plant, on Mushroom Kingdom. Note how the Plant was green, instead of red. Misc Notice - Mushroom Kingdom.png|Mushroom Kingdom's unlock message. Category:Past stages Category:Unlockable stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series